yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Naoki Shima
| romaji_name = Shima Naoki | other_names = Lonely Brave Brave Max | it_name = Naoki Shima | age = 16 | gender = Male | school = Den City High School | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Chiharu Sawashiro }} Naoki Shima ( , Shima Naoki) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is Yusaku's classmate. When Dueling in LINK VRAINS, he is known as Brave Battler '''in the English dub, and '''Lonely Brave (ロンリーブレイブ, Ronrī Bureibu) and subsequently Brave Max (ブレイブマックス, Bureibu Makkusu) in the Japanese version. Design Personality He loves Dueling, but is not too confident about his skills and had never Dueled in LINK VRAINS, however he eventually overcomes this fear. He is also a fan of Playmaker. He's enthusiastic, passionate, and tries to be friendly with Yusaku. During his observations, Yusaku pointed out that Naoki cannot stand being alone. Naoki is quick to judge others, as he made fun of Yusaku's deck and guessed he and Theodore weren't that good at dueling only by the Duel Disk models. He also overestimates his own abilities, when he lacks Dueling knowledge, such as thinking "return to hand" effects don't work on Link Monsters since they are summoned from the Extra Deck. Even though he has only met Playmaker once, Naoki believes himself to be his best friend and soulmate. He constantly brags about this to anyone, which can get him into trouble. Others are quick to realize this isn't true and he's just a fanboy. In the dub, he has a habit of saying "so flash" when he thinks something is cool or exciting. Biography Hanoi Naoki noticed Yusaku asleep after class had already ended and introduced himself, noting that Yusaku has no friends. He was upset that Yusaku didn't remember him, as they had been classmates for over a month. Naoki tried to befriend Yusaku and showed off his new Duel Disk, only for Yusaku to criticize Naoki's lack of Dueling talent, but also pointed out that Naoki had good intentions. Naoki got upset at Yusaku's remarks and stormed off, telling him to Duel by himself. Later he went to watch Duels at LINK VRAINS and was scared when the Knights of Hanoi attacked, and was surprised when "Playmaker" appeared. He then watch the Duel between Playmaker and the Knights of Hanoi with Kolter and was happy that Playmaker won. Sometime later at class, he asked Yusaku if he has seen Playmaker in action before much in which he told no and he was later surprised to see a Knight appearing in Link VRAINS promoting Yusaku to skip class. Naoki later caught up to Yusaku and assumed he wanted to join the Duel Club. He was then scolded by the club president Hosoda for making so much noise after Yusaku joined another member Sato showed his Duel Disk in which Yusaku pretended to be interested after Skye remarked he knows everything. Yusaku then told that Naoki was the one who bragged about it earlier which promote him to tell about how Akira Zaizen had given them all the new Duel Disks, and Skye shot him a stern glare and after Skye saw Yusaku's Deck and was about to hand it to him, but Naoki then snatch the deck from her and laughed how lame it is. Hosoda then scolded him for insulting his Deck and he grimily handed it to Yusaku. The next day at class, he was annoyed that Yusaku was absent and then turned his notepad on and watch the Duel between Blue Angel and Playmaker. He got excited for the Duel and a teacher then told him to be quiet and he apologize to her. When he saw Blue Angel summon "Dark Angel", Naoki got scared and screamed, causing the teacher to scold him and as the lesson was going on. The Deleted Lost Memories Ignis Warfare Deck Naoki plays a Monkey-Themed Beast Deck, which''' '''contains cards capable of destroying his Beast Type Monsters, such as "Wild Nature's Release" and the monster effect of "Scrap Kong" to trigger the effect of "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" to set up a Beatdown strategy. Duels Trivia * Naoki bears a resemblance to Trout, a character from the previous series. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters